The present invention refers to a new variety of lemon which will hereinafter be denominated as the ‘Limoneira Seedless’ lemon tree. The ‘Limoneira Seedless’ tree produces commercially seedless lemon fruit, bearing in August through to March in the inland citrus areas of South East Turkey and Riverside, Calif. The ‘Limoneira Seedless’ trees can be induced to flower by irrigation stress in the summer, resulting in production of a late spring crop of lemons. The skin has a smooth texture. The fruit has acceptable rind thickness, acid-sugar ratios and color, and has an average juice content of 30-40% at harvest.
In the development of new commercial fruit varieties, specific characteristics provide a premium on those fruit varieties that mature early or late in the growing season. In general, early varieties tend to lack size, flavor and color. Therefore in order for a fruit to be a commercial success, the fruit must be of good size, good color, and also have good holding/storage and shipping characteristics. In addition, the date of maturing must be different from other similar fruit. This new invention meets all of the aforementioned criteria and therefore would be of commercial appeal to the consumer.